


Peachy Clean

by seacottonn



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seacottonn/pseuds/seacottonn
Summary: your tall and cute roommate has no idea how to ask you out, so he resorts to unusual means.
Relationships: Song Mingi/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Peachy Clean

“So is this a new phase of yours?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the male mumbled, concentrated eyes lingering on his reflection as he delicately presses the edges of a sheet mask in place.

You gestured to the bathroom cabinet with a wave of your hand, an incredulous expression resting onto your features, “Then what is all this?”

He turned around and blinked momentarily at you, finger reaching up to scratch at his scalp in a sheepish manner, “Our... cabinet?”

You shared a long, silent stare with the taller.

“You didn’t leave any peach scented item in the store,” you mused as you brushed the pads of your fingertips along the rows of brand-new tubes and jars of skincare, “And the rug? The shower curtain? You even dyed your _hair_ peach— what’s next?”

“Well, actually, he bought boxe—”

“Ah! No, I didn’t. Stop!” Mingi shushes the other male beside him with a smack on his rear.

You blinked, brows quirking up.

An awkward chuckle rumbled from Mingi’s chest, hands reaching to tug you forward by the rope of your robe, “Shh,” he chided whilst ripping open a sheet mask packet, “I don’t have phases. And—”

“You had a Tigger phase last year,” Yeosang interrupted from beside him, dainty fingers working on adjusting the headband keeping his hair at bay, before popping open a bottle of toner, “When you had an ‘epiphany’ about being the _reincarnation_ of Tigger. Whatever that means.”

“Don’t be rude. That doesn’t count! Yunho and I are partners in crime. If he’s Winnie, I have to be Tigger. That’s just how it works,” he hastily explained, voice growing smaller by the end of his words. You quirked a brow as he adjusted your head upwards, large hands splaying out the slick mask onto your visage before tenderly pressing it flush against your skin.

Of course, it was peach scented.

“Is this because I mentioned peach being my new favorite color last week?” 

He pauses abruptly, eyes subtly widening momentarily before his composed composure returns, swiftly turning to the side to wash his hands, “No, of course not,” he quipped hastily, hands faltering as he hastily searched for the next item to apply. 

“Your ears are quite red for someone trying to tell the truth,” Yeosang muttered, fingers flicking the shell of taller’s ear playfully, “Also, if this new peach moisturizer breaks me out, you’re dead, Mingi.”

“I don’t even remember having that conversation over dinner,” he mumbles underneath his breath, hands ripping open his lip balm stick in a suspiciously rough manner, eyes refusing to meet your gaze as he swipes the stick onto his lips.

“You’re a horrible liar,” you utter, hands ruffling his coral tresses gently. You work on removing your robe to hang by the door, before dusting away the fibers left on your t-shirt and sweatpants.

“Me!?” He turns around, wearing a scandalous expression. The lower half of his mask shifts and flaps in the air as he scrambles to defend himself, “I haven’t lied since the day I was born.”

“ _Right_ ,” Yeosang drawls in a monotonous manner, “And I haven’t—”

“Guys! This cake is amazing!” the ajar door slams against the wall, startling the three of you, and a loud presence bombards the somewhat peaceful atmosphere in the large bathroom, “You have to tell me what bakery this is from!”

“Wooyoung, you _imbecile_ ,” Yeosang chastises from behind you. You place a hand over your chest to calm your erratic heartbeat, head turning to peek at your reflection and ensure the mask was still in place.

Mingi’s features pale at the sight, and he gapes at the confused, black haired male, “What?” the smaller asks in bewilderment, the back of his hand wiping the tiny dollop of whipped cream on the corner of his lips.

“That cake was for (y/n)!” Mingi cries in betrayal, hands quickly swiping away the small container from the shorter’s hands, “Wooyoung! You’re so greedy!”

“I _told_ you confessing with a cake was a bad idea,” Yeosang shakes his head, fingers reaching up to tie his blonde locks into a small ponytail, “You might as well just word it out to (y/n) since Wooyoung’s fatass ate the frosting.”

Your brows shot up in alarm, eyes widening, “What?”

A state of panic overtakes Mingi as his eyes quickly darted to your stunned expression. 

“You mean the ‘ _you’ve got a peach of my heart’_?” Wooyoung starts, eyes growing wide in an incredulous manner, “Wait- don’t tell me that’s how you were planning on confessing?” He looks over to the flustered Mingi, only to wheeze out a laugh of disbelief at the other’s silence, “Are you serious? Mingi, that’s got to be the corniest way to—”

Yeosang peered from behind you in bewilderment as Mingi removes and stuffed his sheet mask into Wooyoung’s parted mouth, the younger gargling out a choked cry in protest at the bitter taste of the serum. The blonde sighs, and with a roll of his eyes, saunters off to drag Wooyoung away with the back of his hoodie, “Let’s go before I die of second-hand embarrassment. Why did I ever agree to become roommates with you three?”

Wooyoung’s cries were still audible from where he was rinsing his mouth out in the kitchen sink. You fought back a laugh of confusion and amusement and peered over at a mortified Mingi, who fumbled with the half-eaten, tiny cake container in his hands, head hung slightly, ”You didn’t have to do all of this just to confess to me, Mingi. A few words would’ve sufficed, y’know?”

“It was stupid, I know,” he grumbled underneath his breath, “I just thought.. I would appeal to you more? I don’t know? You know I’ve never been good enough with words- and—”

“It’s not stupid. It’s actually very cute,” you laughed at his dumbfounded expression as you wrapped your arms around his waist, your head tilting to gaze at him teasingly. His hands shot up almost immediately to re-adjust the mask on your face, “You own a peach of my heart too, you cute bum.”

“ _Really_? Wait. You mean that as in..?”

“Yes, really,” the way his eyes sparkled at your words threatened to make you laugh in endearment, “I actually wanted to ask you earlier but—”

You paused at the sound of heavy stomps coming towards your direction.

“Mingi, you’re a piece of shit, you know that!?”

Yeosang’s muffled voice followed suit, “You missed the grand opportunity to say ‘peach of shit’, but okay.” 


End file.
